Beauté fatale
by dmarti17
Summary: !LEMON! !BISEXUAL! !TREESOME! Pourquoi les Aburame sont-ils toujours cachés derrières leurs grands manteaux ? La Team 8 découvre ce secret jalousement gardé.


Salut à tous !

J'ai retrouvé ce petit OS dans un fichier perdu au fin fond de mon disque dur, et me suis dit " _pourquoi ne pas le partager avec mes lecteurs/lectrices ?_ ". Personnellement, je ne suis pas fan de mon travail, mais cela vous donnera une idée de mes débuts en tant qu'auteur de fanfictions.

J'espère que cela vous fera passer un petit moment ! Bisous à vous tous !

\- _dmarti17_

* * *

 **OS : Beauté fatale**

 **Kiba x Hinata x Shino**

* * *

Ma mère m'a toujours dit de cacher mon visage et mon corps. Soit disant notre clan comporte des hommes trop beaux pour leur sécurité. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je porte des lunettes noires et des vêtements amples qui me cachent. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'une femme, ou un homme, m'accepte entièrement pour que je lui montre mon visage. L'homosexualité ne dérange pas mon clan, c'est bien l'un des seuls. Nous vivons à l'écart du village, dans un quartier fermé aux gens extérieurs. Seules les personnes appartenant au clan Aburame, les ANBU et l'Hokage peuvent venir. Je suis toujours resté seul à cause de mon apparence et de mes insectes. Je ne parle jamais en dehors de chez moi. Comme je suis très discret, personne ne me remarque. Mais ça, c'était avant. Je travaille dans l'équipe 8 depuis bientôt 6 ans. Je suis avec un mec bruyant, Kiba Inuzuka, et une fille timide, Hinata Hyuga. L'équipe est soudée, chacun connait les faiblesses et les forces des autres. Je connais toute la vie de mes coéquipiers, mais eux ne savent rien sur moi. Je les apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas m'ouvrir à eux. Je laisse parfois échapper quelques bribes de ma vie privée, mais ils ne me posent jamais de question, comme s'ils s'en fichaient. Le héros du village a brisé le coeur d'Hinata, et une fille blonde celui de Kiba aujourd'hui. Ils dépriment totalement, impossible de les faire parler. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose au plus vite.

\- Vous voulez passer la nuit chez moi ?

La question m'a échappée. J'espère qu'ils vont refuser. Au pire, je les emmènerai dans mon appartement secondaire.

\- On peut ? demande timidement Hinata

\- Oui. Mais on ira à mon appartement secondaire. Seuls les membres de mon clan peuvent entrer dans notre quartier.

\- Merci Shino, tu gères, me dit Kiba

Retenant un soupir, je les emmène chez moi. J'espère que mes parents ne sont pas là. Bien sur, mes prières ne sont pas écoutées.

\- Shino, on est là ! crie ma mère

Je vais vers sa voix avec mes compagnons. Je vois bien qu'ils observent mon environnement. Pitié, faites que mes parents soient couverts ...

\- Pourquoi tu as gardé ton manteau et tes lunettes chéri ? demanda ma mère

\- Je ne suis pas seul. Je te présente Hinata et Kiba, mes coéquipiers. Ils vont passer la nuit ici.

\- Oh. On va vous laisser alors.

Je vois que ma mère a compris. Elle se dépêche d'enfiler son manteau et cherche mon père du regard. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et regarde mon paternel sortir à moitié nu.

\- Habilles toi papa, j'ai ramené mes coéquipiers.

Trop tard, ils l'ont vu. Je leur indique le canapé pour qu'ils s'installent, puis je fais signe à mes parents qui partent avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient si beaux, me dit Kiba

\- Ah.

Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est un secret. Je dois détourner la conversation.

\- Tu dois être très beau toi aussi, dit doucement Hinata

\- Non, pas du tout. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, je vais dans ma cuisine. Je n'aurai jamais du les inviter.

\- Shino, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de toi ? demande soudain Hinata

\- Euh ...

\- C'est une règle de leur clan, explique Kiba, une de mes tantes est mariée avec un Aburame elle me l'a expliqué.

\- Elle a fait quoi ? dis-je surpris

\- Elle ne m'a pas dit votre secret. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour une mystérieuse raison le clan Aburame se cache. Les enfants apprennent qu'il est dangereux de parler d'eux alors ils ne disent rien. Ils ne peuvent se dévoiler et parler d'eux qu'avec des gens spéciaux, même si je ne sais pas comment être spécial.

\- Je vois. Elle t'a bien expliqué la chose sans trop en dire. Je ne dirai rien puisque c'est ta tante, mais ce qu'elle a fait est très grave. Si quelqu'un l'apprend, elle pourrait être bannie du clan ...

\- Sérieux ? demande Kiba

\- Oui, alors garde ça pour toi et n'en reparle jamais. Toi non plus Hinata.

Ils ont l'air surpris. En même temps, c'est la première fois que je leur parle autant. J'ai vraiment trop chaud sous mon manteau. Je pars dans ma chambre pour mettre des vêtements amples plus légers. Alors que je me bats avec mes lunettes coincées dans mes cheveux, j'entends un cri de surprise. Je me retourne et découvre mes compagnons en train de m'observer.

\- Tu es magnifique Shino, s'exclame Hinata

\- Oh bordel, pourquoi tu te caches ? demande Kiba

\- Merde. Laissez-moi me changer, je vous explique après.

Je vais devoir leur dire. Je déteste leur regard d'admiration. Je suis autre chose derrière mon physique. Je choisis d'autres vêtements, pas la peine de mourir de chaud s'ils m'ont vu.

\- Le secret de mon clan c'est la beauté. Il y a de ça 120 ans, le clan a failli être exterminé parce que le chef avait refusé les avances de la quasi totalité des femmes de Konoha. Les maris jaloux ont tenté de tuer tous les Aburame. Alors on s'est caché, on est resté entre nous pour que plus jamais les gens ne nous jugent à notre apparence.

\- Tu veux dire que ton clan a failli être détruit à cause de sa beauté ? demande Kiba

\- Absolument. Ce que vous voyez, mon apparence, doit rester absolument secret. Sinon, je devrai m'enfermer dans mon clan pour toujours.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demande Hinata

\- Quand il était jeune, mon oncle a dévoilé son visage à ses amis. Ils se sont vantés de sa beauté dans tout le village, et il a été poursuivi par toutes les filles. Au final, les garçons se sont eux aussi jetés sur lui. C'est un homme vraiment magnifique, même les membres du clan ont du mal à lui résister. Pour échapper à cet enfer, il s'est enfermé dans une maison. Il ne sort plus aujourd'hui, et seules quelques personnes peuvent le voir. C'est lui qui m'a avertit sur les dangers de mon physique.

\- Quelle horreur, souffla Hinata

\- J'aimerai dire que c'est cool, mais j'ai de la peine pour lui. N'empêches, t'es vraiment très beau Shino. Si les autres voyaient ça, ils te sauteraient dessus. Je ne dirai rien, promis. Et puis, comme ça je serai le seul avec Hinata à pouvoir t'admirer, promis Kiba

\- Je suis d'accord. Je peux toucher ton visage ? demanda Hinata

\- Fait.

Je les laisses me toucher. Hinata me caresse la joue, totalement fascinée. Kiba s'est rapproché et touche mes muscles.

\- Ta peau est tellement douce ! Tu l'entretiens ? demande Hinata

\- Non, c'est naturel. Je ne m'occupe pas du tout de mon corps.

\- La vache, t'es vraiment bien foutu ! Pourquoi t'es si musclé ? demande Kiba

\- Parce que je m'entraîne tous les jours avec vous, puis qu'ensuite je vais m'entraîner avec mon clan. Je fais le double d'exercice que toi.

\- Mon dieu ... soupire Kiba

Je me lève, énervé. J'en ai marre qu'ils s'extasient face à mon apparence ! Je pars dans la cuisine faire à manger. Je n'aurais jamais du les inviter, je vais perdre le peu de relation amicale que j'avais avec eux.

\- Laisse Shino, je vais le faire, propose Hinata

\- Non, j'ai besoin de me calmer.

\- Laisse-la faire et parle nous un peu de toi. Maintenant qu'on connait ton grand secret, tu peux t'ouvrir et parler librement, me dit Kiba

Je suis vraiment surpris. Ils s'intéressent à moi. Je donne le couteau à Hinata et m'assois à table.

\- Que voulez vous savoir ?

\- Raconte-nous ton enfance, demande Hinata

Je m'exécute en mettant la table. Une fois le repas servi, je réponds à toute une série de questions. J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Mais c'est pas grave, ils semblent vraiment sincères. Je vais leur faire confiance, c'est décidé.

\- Vous voulez qu'on sorte boire un coup ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées après ce qui s'est passé avec Ino, dit Kiba

\- Ce serait mieux d'acheter l'alcool et de revenir ici, comme ça Shino sera à l'aise. Et puis, ça nous évitera de croiser Ino ou Naruto, je crois qu'il y a une fête ce soir, dit Hinata

\- Bonne idée, je me change et on y va.

Je les guides dans les rue de Konoha. Quand j'aperçois Ino, je change de rue. Kiba semble tout faire pour ne pas se laisser aller, autant lui éviter la vision de celle qui lui a brisé le coeur. On entre dans un magasin et je laisse Hinata choisir le saké qu'elle veut. Kiba porte tout ce qu'elle désigne. Soudain, elle se fige, les yeux grands ouverts. Naruto est là. Je tire Kiba pour le mettre devant nous.

\- Regardes moi Hinata, ne pleures pas.

J'enlève mes lunettes et je dégage le col qui l'empêche de me regarder. Elle ne m'écoute pas. Soupirant, je l'embrasse rapidement. Elle se fige et m'observe. Quand elle hoche doucement la tête je me rhabille, ouvre mon manteau, et la tire contre moi. Je prends le bras de Kiba et le tire jusqu'à la caisse. Je paye rapidement nos achats et les traîne vers la sortie. La porte s'ouvre sur Ino. Merde. Je donne le sac de bouteilles à Hinata et tire Kiba vers moi. Il va pleurer, je le vois. Je descends mon col et l'embrasse. Là, il est choqué, il ne pleurera pas. Je passe mon bras sur ses épaules et le laisse se coller à moi. Rien à foutre du regard d'Ino. Je m'en vais en tenant mes deux amis. Une fois chez moi, je les sens trembler.

\- Shino, sanglote Hinata contre moi

Kiba ne dit rien, mais je sens ses larmes me mouiller. Je les serre un peu plus contre moi. Pour eux j'ai failli dévoiler mon secret, mais je ne regrette pas. Je m'assois par terre contre ma porte en les faisant glisser avec moi.

\- Je suis là, pleurez, ça ira mieux après.

Je les écoute pleurer, mon coeur se serre. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois les réconforter, sécher leurs larmes. Je caresse lentement leur tête, et Akamaru grimpe sur la mienne. Il me lèche le visage, ça chatouille. Je crois qu'on est resté une bonne heure comme ça. Quand ils se sont calmés, je me suis levé pour me changé. Trop chaud avec ma veste. Je choisis les premiers habits qui me tombent sous la main : un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt résille. Quand je sors de ma chambre, ils me dévisagent.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que vous rentriez avec moi sans pleurer devant eux.

\- Ah, répond Kiba

Ils s'échangent des regards, mais ne disent rien.

\- Dites moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je ... C'était un baiser fabuleux Shino, me complimente Hinata

\- Ouais, j'en ai oublié Ino pendant un instant, ajoute Kiba

Je suis super gêné, mes joues doivent être rouges. Je tourne la tête et prends les bouteilles. Quatre chacun, ça devrait suffire. Sans un mot je leur donne leur part et bois directement dans ma bouteille. Hinata donne une paille à Kiba et se prend un verre. Je ne dis rien, trop honteux de mes actes. Comment ai-je pu les embrasser ?

\- Ma tante m'a dit autre chose sur ton clan, quelque chose que seuls ceux qui ont trouvé l'amour savent, me dit Kiba

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Apparemment, quand un Aburame aime, il s'ouvre totalement. Et il devient une sorte de bête de sexe.

\- Oh. Je vois. Donc, je serai un merveilleux amant. Génial.

\- Je ... Je pense que ta partenaire sera très comblée, dit Hinata

\- Ou son partenaire. Le clan Aburame ne cache pas l'homosexualité de ses membres, au contraire.

\- Tu es vraiment très bien informé. En fait, la plupart des membres sont bisexuels, mais ils finissent par choisir de vivre avec la personne qu'ils aiment. Il y a quelques couples très surprenant, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils font.

\- Comment ça ? demande Hinata

\- Un peu d'alcool et tu n'es plus timide hein ? Une maison est habitée par trois hommes et une femme. Ils forment tous les 4 un couple et ont déjà 3 enfants. C'est beau mais étrange. Il y a pas mal de trio aussi, mais rien d'aussi choquant que les visions qui se sont emparés de vous.

En voyant leur mine rouge, j'explose de rire. S'ils savaient que ces hommes nous donnent des cours d'éducation sexuelle, ils s'évanouiraient certainement. C'est pour ça qu'on parle de bête de sexe. Avant même d'avoir sa première expérience, un Aburame sait ce qui plait ou non.

\- Et toi Shino ? demande Kiba

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Tu es bisexuel ? demande Hinata

\- Oui.

Je les vois s'échanger un regard étrange. Je sens le coup foireux arrivé, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être. Ils me posent des tas de questions et je bois de plus en plus pour garder mon calme.

\- Je crois que j'ai trop bu, je me sens bizarre.

\- Il était temps, tu as bu toutes tes bouteilles, idiot, me dit Kiba

\- Je peux t'embrasser encore ? demande Hinata

\- Euh ...

Pas le temps de répondre, elle le fait déjà. Elle se débrouille, et commence à jouer avec ma langue. Je recule ma tête pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- J'avais pas répondu.

\- A mon tour, dit Kiba avant de m'embrasser

Oh putain, lui aussi il est doué. Il me domine complètement, et je me retrouve allongé par terre. Je sens Hinata caresser mon torse. Je gémis. Je me relève précipitamment.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal.

\- En fait, je me sens très bien. Quand je pense à Ino, je n'ai pas mal au coeur. Merci pour ton aide, me dit Kiba

\- Je ... Je pense que tu es bien plus intéressant que Naruto Shino, ajoute Hinata

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Si c'est juste pour du cul vous pouvez vous contentez de vous amuser tous les deux ! Je ne suis pas un corps bien foutu à votre disposition.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. C'est la première fois que je pleure. J'ai mal au coeur, comme s'il se brisait lentement. Je mets ma tête sous l'eau froide pour dissiper tous les effets de l'alcool. Je m'assois dans ma baignoire, encore habillé, et laisse l'eau froide couler sur moi.

\- Shino, ouvre nous, on s'est mal exprimé, crie Kiba

\- Non.

\- Shino, je ne veux pas simplement coucher avec toi, dit Hinata, je veux te chérir. Je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu sois toi même.

\- ...

\- Quand tu as parlé de toi tout à l'heure, j'ai ressenti des picotements dans tout mon corps. Je veux te voir Shino, ouvre cette porte. Je ne peux pas dire ce que je veux si tu n'es pas en face de moi !

Avec un soupir, je me lève et ouvre la porte. J'attends qu'ils parlent, mais ils ne semblent pas en état. Je me regarde et comprends. Je suis trempé, mon pantalon me colle à la peau. Des gouttes perlent sur mon haut à résille. J'imagine que c'est sexy. J'attends encore deux minutes avant de refermer la porte. Je me déshabille et entre dans le bain froid. Je regarde la porte s'ouvrir. Merde, j'ai oublié de la fermer à clef. Kiba s'assois sur le rebord de ma baignoire et Hinata par terre au niveau de ma tête.

\- Shino, regardes moi, dit Kiba

\- Non

\- Regardes le, insiste Hinata

J'obéis et le fixe. Que veut-il dire de si important pour trembler comme une feuille ?

\- Shino, je ... Je t'aime.

Abasourdi, je le regarde encore. J'ai du rêvé. Kiba Inuzuka ne m'a pas dis ça, impossible. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Je ne réagis pas. Hinata tourne ma tête vers elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi Shino

Alors là ! J'ai du m'endormir dans mon bain, il n'y a que ça comme solution. Elle m'embrasse tendrement et me relâches.

\- Il ne dit rien, commente Hinata

\- Il est choqué je crois.

\- Il vient de recevoir deux déclarations dans son bain, explique Hinata

\- Et en plus, il doit se dire que ce n'est que pour son corps. Il faut le sortir de la, c'est un bain froid qu'il prend. Enroule le dans la grande serviette quand je l'aurai sorti ok ?

\- Oui

Je les regarde et les laisses faire. J'ai trop froid pour rester un peu plus dans l'eau. Hinata me frictionne le dos, et Kiba me sèche les cheveux. Je me sens étrangement bien, mais j'attends que mon réveil sonne.

\- On va le mettre au canapé, il sera mieux assis, dit Hinata

\- Shino, tu es encore parmi nous ? Il faut que tu te ressaisisses !

\- Euh ...

\- C'est pas encore ça, je vais chercher une tasse de thé, dit Kiba

Je regarde Hinata. Elle me sourit et continu à frotter mon dos. Elle me tire vers elle et je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux et je ferme les yeux. J'aime quand ma mère me fait ça, mais la c'est une toute autre sensation.

\- Et moi alors ? demande Kiba

Il soulève mes jambes et s'assois à son tour. Il commence à les masser doucement.

\- Il faut que tu nous répondes Shino, me chuchote Hinata

\- Mmmmh.

\- Aller, courage mon vieux, rigole Kiba

\- Mmmmh.

Je reste encore cinq minutes à profiter d'eux. Je suis bien comme ça. Je me sens proche d'eux. Ils ont dit qu'ils m'aiment. Et moi, je ressens la même chose ? Certainement, sinon je ne les aurai pas amené chez moi, je ne les aurai pas laissé me voir, je ne les aurai pas embrassé et soutenu, je ne leur aurai pas raconté ma vie dans ses moindres détails.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Sois plus clair Shino, on veut que tu le dises clairement, dit Hinata en me faisant un bisou sur le front

\- Je ...

\- Shino, sois honnête, demande Kiba

\- Je vous apprécie beaucoup. Je vous considère comme mes amis. Je me rends compte que je vous ai peut-être amené ici pour vous dévoiler qui je suis. Je ...

\- Continu, me dit Kiba

\- On a compris, mais il faut que tu le dises, ajoute Hinata

\- Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux. Vraiment. Très fort.

Je ferme les yeux en attendant une réaction. Je sens qu'ils sont figés. Pourquoi ils ne bougent pas ? Ils se sont moqués de moi ou quoi ? Je me relève d'un coup et pars dans ma chambre. Je me rhabille en pleurant doucement. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, mon oncle m'avait prévenu pourtant ! Je sens des bras me serrer, Kiba. Hinata vient devant moi et sèches mes larmes avec des bisous. Je n'ose pas bouger.

\- Merci d'avoir été honnête Shino, je t'aime, dit Kiba

\- J'étais si heureuse que je n'ai pas pu bouger un petit doigt, je t'aime, dit Hinata

Je les regarde, tous les deux, et une question me vient. S'aiment-ils ? Seront-ils heureux avec moi, ensemble ? Je dois leur demander.

\- Vous êtes surs de vous ?

\- Oui. Certaine, ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit Hinata

\- On t'aime Shino, et j'aime Hinata aussi, me rassure Kiba

Je sens mon coeur s'alléger. Je leur fait mon plus beau sourire pour les remercier. Soudain, Hinata me saute dessus et m'embrasse, me faisant tomber contre Kiba. Celui ci me serre contre lui et me fait plein de bisous dans le cou. Je gémis, sans me retenir. Hinata se recule et caresse mon torse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais que tu es à moitié nu ? demande Hinata

\- Et que ton sourire a suffit pour que je sois dur ? ajoute Kiba

Ah. Je comprends. Je rigole doucement, tentant de ne pas les vexer. Raté. Hinata commence à me chatouiller et Kiba m'immobilise.

\- Pitié ! C'est trop ! Ahahah !

Hinata arrêtes sa torture et s'assois sur moi. Elle regarde Kiba et l'embrasse violemment. Je les regarde, et ma poitrine se gonfle. Je les aime tous les deux. Je passe un bras derrière Hinata pour lui caresser le dos et lève ma main vers Kiba. Il la saisit sans même me regarder puis lâche Hinata. Il plonge son regard dans le mienne et lèche doucement mes doigts. Je frémis d'excitation en gémissant. Je sens Hinata bouger, mais je ne m'en fais pas. Kiba, son regard et sa langue m'hypnotisent. Hinata tire mon caleçon et me lèche. Un cri s'échappe de ma bouche. Elle reproduit parfaitement les mouvements de la langue à Kiba, et je me sens partir. Je crie de plaisir, les suppliant d'arrêter. Heureusement, ils m'obéissent. Je me relève difficilement et regarde Hinata dans les yeux. J'attrape la main de Kiba pour qu'il se colle à moi. Faisant passer ses bras sous les miens, je pose ses mains sur Hinata. Je me penche lentement, entrainant Kiba avec moi et embrasse la femme allongée sous moi. Elle gémit quand Kiba la caresse, et je plaque mes mains sur les fesses de l'homme derrière moi. Il me suce l'oreille en gémissant. Je me relève et les déshabille rapidement. Je dois à tout prix les combler. Je pousse Kiba sur mon lit en embrassant Hinata. Je l'assois prudemment sur Kiba, son dos face à lui. Il s'assoit et me regarde. Il chuchote quelque chose à Hinata, et celle ci guide mon visage vers Kiba. Il m'embrasse avec passion, et Hinata caresse mon sexe dur. Quand je gémis, Kiba me relâche. Il soulève Hinata et, me poussant, il la guide vers mon sexe. Il le saisit pour l'enfoncer en elle. Je ne respire plus, j'attends que quelqu'un bouge. C'est Kiba qui agit encore une fois. Il aide Hinata à bouger sur moi. Quand elle gémit, il inverse nos positions. Hinata est allongée sous moi, et je commence à bouger. Je sens le souffle de Kiba sur mes fesses et me détends. Je sais ce qui va suivre. Sa langue joue avec mon anus, puis ses doigts s'enfoncent en moi pour me détendre. Je fais de très lents va-et-vient en Hinata, laissant le temps à Kiba pour faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Dépêches toi Kiba, gémit Hinata

\- Pas encore, attends encore un peu

Toujours ses doigts en moi, il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Je ne peux plus bouger, alors je lèche les seins tendus vers moi. Kiba se relève et se place derrière moi.

\- Prêts ? demande-t-il

\- Oui

\- Dépêches toi, réclame Hinata

Je le sens s'enfoncer en moi. J'ai mal. Hinata caresse mon visage pour me détendre. Je lui souris, ça va mieux. Kiba commence des va-et-vient, me faisant bouger dans Hinata. Je gémis de plaisir. C'est vraiment trop bon. Hinata se déhanche d'elle même, allant au même rythme que Kiba. Je n'en peux plus, je crie mon plaisir. Je vais jouir, je le sens. Quand ils accélèrent le rythme, je hurle et me vide en Hinata. Mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas, et je jouis encore deux fois. Kiba me tire pour qu'Hinata puisse bouger et me retournes, toujours en moi. Il soulève mes jambes et reprend son activité. Hinata vient m'embrasser, me caresser, pendant que je cri de plaisir. Ensuite, elle me laisse et se met derrière Kiba. Elle caresse mon sexe, une main sur le torse de Kiba, en lui léchant le cou. C'est trop, je jouis en même temps que Kiba. Mais Hinata n'a pas fini. Elle déplace Kiba, s'allonge, et me tire vers elle. Je sais que je n'ai plus de force pour lui faire l'amour, alors je lèche son sexe. Kiba me rejoins et s'occupe de sa bouche et de ses seins. Elle gémit et se tortille dessous moi. J'enfonce mes doigts en elle tout en la léchant et elle crie. Je la fais jouir deux fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter. Je pose ma tête sur son ventre et reprend mon souffle. Kiba m'embrasse et met sa tête sur ma cuisse. Personne ne dit rien, les mots ne peuvent pas décrire ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Merci, dit Hinata

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répond Kiba

\- Je vous aime

Je me lève difficilement, ayant mal de partout, et pars me laver. J'entends Kiba et Hinata rire, que préparent-ils encore ? Je les vois entrer dans ma douche, et Hinata se colle à moi. Kiba passe derrière moi et prend mon shampoing. Il m'aide à m'asseoir par terre puis me lave les cheveux. Hinata me lave le corps doucement. Une fois propre, je prends la place de Kiba. On se lave ainsi tous les trois, et au final je suis aussi dur qu'avant. Kiba semble faible, alors je le porte doucement jusqu'au lit. Il déclare forfait quand Hinata demande un deuxième round.

\- Je suis KO. Je vais vous donner des instructions, vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que je dis, c'est comme si je participais.

Nous avons suivi chacun de ses ordres, et au final il m'a demandé de m'occuper de son problème. Hinata nous regarde, les yeux dans le vide avec un grand sourire. Je commence à sucer Kiba qui gémit immédiatement. Hinata s'approche et l'embrasse. Ils sont fatigués, je le vois. J'accélère et Kiba jouit dans ma bouche. Je me dépêche de tout avaler pour me coucher avec eux. Kiba se colle derrière mon dos, en position cuillère, et caresse les cheveux d'Hinata. Elle est contre moi, son souffle contre mon torse, et pose sa main sur Kiba. Je me sens bien entre eux, reposé, en sécurité. Je m'endors sans même m'en rendre compte.

Quand je me réveille, nous sommes dans la même position. J'entends Akamaru gémir alors je me lève délicatement. Je le lave et m'habilles en vitesse, puis part promener le chien de Kiba. En rentrant, je vois mes parents dans le salon.

\- Bonjour maman, papa.

\- C'était comment ? demande ma mère avec un grand sourire

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parle ?

\- Elle parle de ta nuit d'amour, explique mon père

\- C'est privé ! Et comment vous le savez ?

\- La première fois que ton père a invité quelqu'un chez lui, c'était moi. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, répond ma mère

\- Et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux endormis, nus, dans ton lit nous a aidé aussi, ajoute mon père

Avec un soupir, je les mets à la porte. Franchement, comment peuvent-ils poser de telles questions à leur fils ? Je décide d'aller réveiller les fainéants.

\- Kiba, Hinata, debout ! Le déjeuner est prêt !

\- Non ... Shino ... Encore dix minutes, marmonne Hinata

\- Hors de question, debout ! J'ai déjà promené Akamaru alors bougez vous !

\- Merde ... J'ai oublié de le sortir hier soir, grogne Kiba

\- C'est pas juste que tu sois en forme Shino, râle Hinata

\- La réputation des Aburame est fondée, je te le dis, dit Kiba en se levant

Je retourne à la cuisine, je sais qu'ils vont se lever. Quand je vois Kiba venir, je laisse tomber mon verre par terre. Mes habits lui vont parfaitement. Il est très beau, très sexy. Il porte un de mes hauts à résille et un short noir. Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Il s'approche et m'embrasse.

\- Ah, tu comprends mieux notre réaction d'hier ! Rien que t'imaginer porter ça, je suis excité, dit-il en rigolant

\- Mouais. Je trouve que ça te va bien mieux.

\- C'est vrai que tu es très beau Kiba, dit Hinata

Je me retourne et la voit. Elle ne porte qu'une de mes vieilles chemises, mal boutonnée. Là, je bande. Kiba siffle d'admiration, et Hinata rougit.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis gênée, dit-elle d'une petite voix

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, tu n'as plus à être gênée, réponds Kiba

\- Justement, j'ai les images en tête, alors arrêtez s'il vous plait, demande Hinata

\- Tu es sublime. Je voulais jeter cette chemise, mais je vais la garder finalement.

Je m'approche et embrasse Hinata. C'est mauvais pour mon coeur de les voir si peu habillé de bon matin. Je me reprends et mets la table. Nous mangeons en silence quand je sens un pied me caresser.

\- Mmmh. Qui a fait ça ?

\- De quoi parles-tu Shino ? demande Hinata

\- De ça je crois, dit Kiba en me retouchant

Rigolant, Hinata prends un gâteau dans sa bouche et s'avance vers moi. Je mords le gâteau et les observe. Les petits diables, après on se plaint de l'endurance des Aburame ... Je décide de jouer leur jeu, et mange sans un bruit malgré les caresses que je reçois. Mes mains tremblent, je n'en peux plus. Hinata déboutonne lentement la chemise qu'elle porte et la laisse tomber à terre. Elle est nue. Ne tenant plus, je me lève et soulève Kiba. Je fonce vers la chambre, en tirant Hinata par la main. Ils m'ont cherché, ils vont me le payer. J'embrasse violemment Hinata en déshabillant Kiba.

\- Kiba, tournes toi à quatre pattes. Hinata, allonges toi et occupes toi de lui.

Ils m'obéissent sans un mot. Pendant qu'Hinata suce Kiba, je le prépare pour m'accueillir. Je prends bien plus de temps que lui la vieille pour ne pas qu'il souffre. Quand je suis satisfait, je m'enfonce en lui.

\- Hinata, il va s'occuper de toi.

\- Shino, gémit Kiba

\- Chut, c'est la punition pour m'avoir cherché.

Hinata se place comme je lui indique et Kiba commence à la lécher. Je vais de plus en plus vite et Kiba hurle de plaisir. Je le laisse jouir plusieurs fois mais me retiens. Je me retire de lui et le pousse sans ménagement. Hinata est trempée, je le vois. Alors, je m'assois et l'empale sur moi. Satisfait, je la porte contre un mur pour la pénétrer avec plus de force. Elle hurle de plaisir dans mon oreille et je finis par la recoucher au lit. Lentement, je tire Kiba vers nous et l'embrasse tout en continuant à marteler Hinata de coups de reins. Quand Kiba me mords le cou et me pince les tétons, je jouis. Je me couche, épuisé. Je les entends rire.

\- Vous vous marrez ?

\- On se disait qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent, ta punition est drôlement attractive, ricane Kiba

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible, soyez en surs.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte, rigole Hinata

Je me relève avec le sourire et me rhabilles. Il faut que je fasse la vaisselle.

\- Allez vous laver, je vais faire la vaisselle.

Ils s'exécutent et je range mon appartement avec un sourire. Je suis comblé. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte alors je mets mon manteau et mes lunettes pour aller ouvrir. Ino.

\- Où est Kiba ? demande-t-elle

\- Il se lave.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? Je t'ai vu l'embrasser hier ! Tu es dégoutant, pervers ! Franchement, je -

Ino arrête de parler soudainement. Je sais que Kiba et Hinata sont sortis de la douche ensemble, et je les sens approcher. Hinata se colle contre moi, et je remarque qu'elle ne porte qu'une petite serviette. Kiba me prends par la hanche et me lèche le bout du nez.

\- Oh, Ino ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu veux quelque chose ? demande innocemment Kiba

\- Vous parliez de quoi Shino chérie ? demande Hinata

\- Vous ... Tous les trois ...

\- Oui ? demande Hinata avec un sourire

\- Ah ! Tu veux parler du fait que j'aime Hinata et Shino et que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ? demande Kiba

Sans même la regarder, il me pousse à terre et s'assois sur moi. Il m'embrasse passionnément pendant qu'Hinata fermes la porte lentement.

\- Euh ...

\- Désolé, je devais me débarrasser d'elle. Pourquoi t'as pas réagit quand elle t'a insulté ? demande Kiba

\- Elle a dit la vérité. Je t'ai embrassé et je suis un pervers étant donné la nuit folle que nous avons passé. Je l'ai mérité.

\- Shino ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! N'écoutes pas cette ... Ino. La prochaine fois défends-toi, sinon je le ferai à ta place ! cria Hinata

\- Euh ... Hinata ?

\- Ouah ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends crier, commenta Kiba

\- Désolée, elle m'a énervé ...

Après un câlin pour se remettre de nos émotions, nous sortons. Nous devons nous entrainer au terrain 2 avec Kurenai. Sur le chemin, on croise Ino. Je le sens mal.

\- Vous vous êtes fait rejeter alors vous vous êtes tourné vers Aburame ? C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? demande sournoisement Ino

\- La jalousie sur une femme est très moche, dit Kiba

\- Sérieusement, avec l'homme aux insectes ? insiste Ino

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire Ino, parce que je vais vite m'énerver, prévint Hinata

\- Non, encore que vous ayez couché ensemble tous les deux je comprends, mais avec l'homme glauque je-

Hinata se jette sur elle. Merde. Je lance mes insectes pour les séparer, immobilisant Hinata.

\- Calme-toi Hinata, s'il te plait.

\- NON ! COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE ? hurle Hinata

\- Tu sais Ino, dit Kiba en s'approchant d'elle, j'ai été charmé par ton sourire. Mais, grâce aux dieux, tu m'as repoussé ! Qui aurait pu deviner que derrière un si beau visage se cache un monstre hideux ? Sincèrement, je suis rassuré de ne pas être avec toi. J'ai trouvé une femme belle, aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement, et un homme parfait. Que demander de plus ?

Sans un mot de plus, Kiba prend la main d'Hinata et la mienne et part. Je vois bien qu'Hinata tremble de rage, elle est vraiment très énervée. Kiba serre fort ma main et ne dit rien, pendant qu'Akamaru grogne. Il est très énervé lui aussi. Je préfère me taire en attendant qu'ils se calment. Soudain, Kiba s'arrête et me pousse contre un arbre. Il place Hinata contre moi et vient m'embrasser tendrement. Puis, il baisse la tête pour embrasser Hinata. Il s'écarte enfin, et nous regarde tendrement. Hinata se tourne et m'embrasse lentement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais qu'ils se sont énervés pour moi, à ma place.

\- Shino, murmure Hinata

\- Je ...

\- Il faut que tu réagisses quand elle fait ça, tu sais ça nous fait mal, explique Kiba

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais j'ai l'habitude, et les insultes ne m'atteignent pas. L'ignorer lui ferait bien plus mal, j'en suis sur.

Hinata retire mes lunettes et ouvre mon manteau. Elle me regarde, et je vois dans ses yeux de l'amour. J'entends Kiba soupirer et je le fixe. Il me sourit. Je les aime. J'entends des bruits alors je fais un mur d'insectes pour nous entourer. Personne ne perturbera ce moment. J'entends crier, mais je m'en moque. Kiba s'avance et referme rapidement mon manteau. Je sens mes insectes faiblir, alors je les rappelle pendant qu'Hinata ramasses mes lunettes. Je les mets sans un mot, et me retourne. Encore Ino.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je ... C'est pas possible ...

\- Elle a perdu sa langue ou quoi ? demande Kiba

\- Laissons la là, Kurenai nous attends, dit Hinata

Alors que nous partons j'entends Ino murmurer que je suis beau. Je me retourne d'un coup et m'approche d'elle. Je laisse mes insectes ramper sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte en courant, en espérant que le traumatisme lui fera oublier mon visage. Je file ensuite au terrain d'entrainement 2.

Depuis trois ans, je sors avec Hinata et Kiba. Les parents de Kiba ont eu du mal à l'accepter, mais tout va bien maintenant. Nous vivons tous les trois dans une maison dans un quartier tranquille. Tout va bien pour nous. Hinata semble distante ces temps ci, et je m'inquiète.

\- Les garçons, je dois vous parler, dit-elle un soir

\- Oui ? demande Kiba

\- Je suis enceinte de deux mois, avoue-t-elle

Sans un mot, je me lève et la prends dans mes bras. Mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, et je vois Kiba pleurer aussi. Il nous rejoint et nous embrasse. Nous avons une longue vie de bonheur devant nous, nous nous aimons.


End file.
